Lealdade
by Marck Evans
Summary: SLASH Voldemort quer saber de que lado está a lealdade de Severus, mesmo depois da morte de Dumbledore SLASH


Fic escrita como presente de aniversário pra Kirina e maravilhosamente betada pela Ivi : )))

**Lealdade**

-Então você o matou.

-Sim, meu Lorde.

O Lorde das Trevas, convocara Severus para uma conversa particular assim que ele e os outros Comensais chegaram ao esconderijo. Recebeu-o em seus aposentos, uma intimidade que Voldemortpermitia a poucos.

O lugar era sombrio, mas tinha uma elegância régia e intimidante.

Apenas Severus parecia imune a esse efeito. Isso sempre divertia Voldemort. Seu servo mais interessante era uma inesgotável fonte de surpresas e entretenimento. Qualquer outro estaria à beira de uma crise. No entanto, Severus permanecia de joelhos à sua frente, a cabeça baixa. Mesmo assim possuía uma aura de calma que Voldemort sabia que ia adorar destruir. Nos outros Comensais, isso seria petulância. Em Severus, era exatamente o que gostava de ver.

-Por que você o fez, Severus?

-A oportunidade criada por Draco era perfeita.

-Eu disse que só agisse se o garoto falhasse.

-Ele falhou, meu Lorde. Depois de abrir as defesas do castelo, não teve coragem para concluir a missão.

-Então ele deve ser punido.

-Certamente.

-Detecto uma leve hesitação em sua voz, Severus.

Voldemort sorriu. Seu escravo estremecera. Antes do fim da noite, teria as razões necessárias para puni-lo.

-É só que eu...

-Está hesitando, Severus. Não gosto disso.

O Comensal curvou-se ainda mais profundamente, fazendo a cabeça tocar o chão:

-Eu lamento, meu Senhor. – A calma já estava de volta a voz dele. – Eu apenas entrevi futuras utilidades para o garoto. Ele pode ser usado de outras formas.

-Então devo presumir que está pedindo por Malfoy?

-Não, meu Senhor.

Voldemort sorriu, sentindo a armadilha para capturar sua serpente favorita quase pronta.

-Então está tentando me dizer o que fazer.

Sua voz, mais suave que o normal, fez o servo estremecer mais uma vez.

-Eu lamento, meu Lorde. Apenas desejava responder as perguntas que o Senhor me fez.

-Olhe para mim.

Voldemort apreciou o espetáculo do seu servo ajoelhado aos seus pés com o rosto erguido. Tão orgulhoso e tão humilhado. Delicioso. Estava pálido, tinha olheiras escuras, parecia cansado e sem forças. E estava ali, a sua mercê.

-Você sofre por ter matado Dumbledore.

O nome do velho trouxe uma expressão de mágoa ao rosto de Severus, mas ele controlou-se rapidamente e confirmou com um breve aceno de cabeça.

-Eu duvidava, Severus, de que você fosse capaz de matá-lo. Sempre achei que você o respeitava demais.

-Eu o amava, meu Lorde. Ele era como um pai.

Voldemort fechou os olhos, saboreando a confissão e a dor por trás das palavras. Ele sabia. Sempre soubera. Mas era um prazer obrigar Severus a admitir.

Ajudou o Comensal a se erguer e afastou os cabelos eternamente oleosos do rosto dele.

-Então, meu Servo, você está órfão novamente. – Puxou o corpo do outro até que ficasse colado no seu. – Devo cuidar dos meus órfãos.

Não beijou Severus como se fossem iguais. Beijou-o deixando claro que bruxo mais novo era sua posse. Albus tentara arrancar Severus, mas no final o velho perdera.

Havia alguns entre seus servos que ele honrava, usando-os na cama, mas nenhum era como Severus. Podia sentir sua total entrega, seu desejo, sua ansiedade em agradar o Mestre, o prazer em ser quebrado, possuído.

Quando empurrou Severus sobre a cama e fez desaparecer todas as camadas de roupa usadas pelo servo, Voldemort teve certeza que realmente lamentaria o dia no qual precisasse livrar-se de Severus. Matá-lo seria uma pena.

-Esta noite, vou tirar tudo de sua mente, Apagar qualquer laço que você já tenha possuído algum dia, com qualquer pessoa. – Voldemort despiu-se sem pressa. – Vou fazer você recordar quem é o único dono de sua alma. A quem sua lealdade pertencer.

-Pertence ao Senhor, meu Lorde. Eu pertenço de corpo e alma ao Senhor.

Voldemort deitou-se sobre Severus, forçando-o a abrir as pernas.

-Nunca tive dúvidas sobre isso ou você já estaria morto.

Riu ao ver Severus empalidecer. Sim, era bom lembrá-lo que a vida dele dependia dos desejos do seu Lorde.

Fez o servo ficar de quatro, com as pernas afastadas e o traseiro empinado. Vendo-o disposto e submisso, Voldemort sussurrou um feitiço lubrificante e, puxando Severus pelos cabelos, segredou em seus ouvidos:

-Estou generoso hoje, meu leal servo. Você terá sua recompensa por seus bons serviços. – Penetrou-o com uma única estocada. – E seu castigo.

**FIM**


End file.
